Acaso un nuevo amor?, por cuanto?
by Franchesk
Summary: este es mi primer fic n.n y se trata de un sasusaku je je al principio aparece alguien que es un rival en el amor para sasuke...acaso le quitara a sakura?...veanlo y porfis al menos un reviews siii?
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto No me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes…**_

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad (en especial la realidad de mi hermano)es pura coincidencia nn_

**La partida sin despedida**

**T**odo comienza cuando en un restauran bar. Sakura haruno quien trabaja ahí esta atendiendo a unos clientes.Al salir del trabajo ya como a las 9:00 o 10:00 de la noche, al pasar por un parque que esta de regreso a su casa decide pasar un rato sentada observando las estrellas que ya hacían su aparición. Mientras ella sal observaba no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba a ella y que se dirigía directamente para allá .Con su mirada fría eh indiferente y una voz extasiante que derretiría cualquier chica

Sasuke.- sakura? (la llamo casi en un sollozo se acrezco a ella con mucha cautela pero si quitar su pose de chico sexy).

Sasuke.-ah? Sasuke-kun? Que… estas...haciendo… aquí? (volteo la chica)

Sasuke.- eso mismo te pregunto yo sakura que haces tú aquí y vestida de esa forma.

Sakura.- eh? … a… yo…INNERSAKURArayos no me acordaba que estaba vestida con el uniforme del bar tengo que decirle algo noo mejor no le digo la verdad piensa sakura piensa ahí sasuke-kun que por que me visto así a pues veras es por queee…. A mira que hora es tengo que irme ya es muy tarde adiós. (Dijo esto mirando su reloj aparentando preocupación

Sasuke.-eh? Bien…

-Sasuke se va asta su casa sin pensar en lo ocurrido aunque si un poco desconcertado…sakura no le había dicho por que se vistió así pero claro a él que le importaba lo que hiciera ella se reprimió… Cuando llego a su casa se encontró con su tan fastidioso hermano.

Itachi.- ah hola hermanito que estabas haciendo eh? Acaso estabas en una cita con una chica? Je je (con un tono picaresco)

Sasuke.- serás baka… ( lo miro furioso)

Itachi.- a es cierto no me acordaba que ERES GAY¡¡( burlándose y señalándole mientras se reía a carcajadas)jaja eres bien gay sasuke.

Sasuke.- arhrgg… cállate…maldito itachi (maldecía entre dientes a su burlesco hermano mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto)

-Ala mañana siguiente kakashi como siempre llegando tarde:

Kakashi.-buenos días alumnos hoy tengo algo que informarles sobre su compañera Haruno Sakura…

Sasuke.- sakura (dijo solo para si)

Kakashi.- para nosotros desafortunadamente sakura a salido de viaje y no vendrá mas a la escuela…

Naruto.- QUEEEEE¡¡¡¡… pero por que sensei? A donde fue mi sakura?(con ríos de lagrimas tipo anime saliendo de sus ojos )

Sasuke calla Dobe ...( con su típica expresión seria)

Kakashi.- bueno pues sakura se ha ido a viajar por todo el mundo y regresara como dentro de3 o 6 años.

Sasuke.-(dentro de 3 o 6 años? Por que tanto? se preguntaba)INNERSASUKE:la voy a extrañar … enserio estoy pensando eso 0.0-.-0.0

**Bueno bueno aki esta solo el primero si quieren saber mas solo manden reviews porfisn- no sean malos para que vean que sera interesante le pondre un pequeño adelanto:**

_Sasuke.- sakura por que te fuiste no puedo dejar de pensar y preocupasrme como estaras? Me abras olvidado ya? Ya an pasado 6 años desde que te fuiste y ya todos somos jounins mmm sakura regresa)(pensaba el chico mientras almorzava con su mejor amigo)_

_Sakura.- que me extrañaron…_

**Y NO DESESPEREN POR QUE mas adelante AUNQUE ALGUNOS NO LES GUSTE ABRA LEMMON CON NEJI TENTEN)(INNERAUT:SERAS BAKA ESTAS DANDO DEMACIADA INFORMACION.).- O BUENO YA ..Bueno amigos acompáñenos la próxima ves con otro emocionante capitulo de… mmm.. Sasuke y sakura::**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes…ya saben y todo ese rolo que sigue…cualquier parecido con la realidad o la vida de alguien (como la de mi hermano) es pura coincidencia "de veras" .nn.**

_Para respuesta a unos de los reviews pues les diré_  
_1º ¿Qué ponga algo de saisaku__? pues no se quien es sai y pues por eso no lo voy a poner pero si me informaran estaría súper._

_2º ¿Qué que edad tienen los personajes cuando se va sakura?__pues los personajes tienen como uno 15-16 años mas o menos esque necesito que pase mucho tiempo para el rencuentro_

_3ºesto nadie lo pregunto pero lo dire de todos modos en caso de que exista alguna duda "en esta historia no hay que digamos mucho lemon pero lo abra y espero que sea de su agrado"y abra algunos cabios por ejemplo nunca existio orochimaru e itachi no mato a sus padres..jjeje esto es solo una aclaracion_.

**asta aquí es todo yyy comiensaa el capituloo********por sierto que no me quedo como yo quisiera pero esque ubo problemitas)  
**

A pasear¡¡¡

"Un nuevo hombre en la vida de sakura"

_En el capitulo anterior. . . . . _

- _Naruto.- QUEEEEE¡¡¡¡… pero por que sensei? A donde fue mi sakura?(con ríos de lagrimas tipo anime saliendo de sus ojos )_

_Sasuke calla Dobe... (Con su típica expresión seria)_

_Kakashi.- bueno pues sakura se ha ido a viajar por todo el mundo y regresara como dentro de3 o 6 años._

_Sasuke.-(dentro de 3 o 6 años? Por que tanto? se preguntaba)INNERSASUKE: la voy a extrañar … enserio estoy pensando eso 0.0-.-0.0_

-Y el tiempo paso------………pasaron 6 años….-----

-De ves en cuando se reunian para conversar naruto y sasuke de los viejos tiempos cuando de cuando sakura estaba ahí con ellos o de lo mucho que se divertían cuando ella estaba allí con ellos…

Sasuke.-Naruto cuando crees que regrese sakura??...(sin dejar de mirar el contenido del vaso que en ese momento parecia interesante)

Naruto.-nani?... pues no se …pero no te preocupes no tardara..(con una expresión triste)…la extrañas no?? ( una muy alegre)

Sasuke.-…hmn·"

Naruto.- ya regresara sasuke no te preocupes..

Sasuke.-" sakura por que te fuiste no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste y preocupasrme como estaras? Me abras olvidado ya? Ya an pasado 6 años desde que te fuiste y ya todos somos jounins mmm sakura regresa)(pensaba el chico mientras almorzava con su mejor amigo)…

-de repente se escuchan unos silvidos y unos piropos por ahí en el lugar nonde estaban ,. Naruto por ser como es volteo para ver a la linda chica que todos le silvavan …

Naruto.- Sasuke mira que chica acaba de entrar …. Vamos sasuke voltea mirala …

Sasuke.- no seas baka y callate ya…(algo molesto por el escándalo que hacían todos)

Naruto.- pero sasuke tienes que verla … anda voltea… es hermosa…

Sasuke.- que no¡¡.. no soy como tu …un..(de tanto que le había insistido su amigo le dio por voltear para que se callara de una ves pero cuando la vio se quedo boquiabierto y dejando caer la bebida que estaba a punto de be verse solo por mirarla..)sakura..?(algo extrañado y recobrando la razón …sonrojándose también un poco por la reacción que el había tenido al verla … no se lo esperaba .. el era un vengador y eso era bochornoso para el)

Sakura.- que me extrañaron…(sonriendo y saludando a ambos con la mano)

Naruto.- SAKURAA-CHAN¡¡¡…..(se levanta y la abraza.. )oh sakura chan que bueno que estas aquí.. te hemos extrañado mucho …no es así sasuke?...

-(sakura voltea a ver a sasuke algo intrigada-esperando la reacción de su sasuke)

Sakura.- es eso cierto sasuke-kun?...

Sasuke.- "hmn"-..(fue lo único que dijo el prodigo )- el chico se levanto y se puso en marcha a la salida.)… tengo que irme .. nos vemos luego …(y salio del local)

Sakura.- esta bien …Naruto. Que le pasa a sasuke?..

Naruto.- nada sakura-chan es solo que se impacto con tu nueva imagen.. estas muy guapa sakura-chan…

Sakura.- a… j eje no te acostumbre es solo por hoy …(con una gran sonrisa y sentándose en una silla libre que no era donde se había sentado sasuke ya que estaba mojada)(INNERAUT: deja de dar tantas explicaciones y continua..)(/como decía ) antes de que me interrumpieran… sakura comenzó a hacer platica a naruto asta que apareció su sensor.)

Kakashi.- oh sakura que bien que regresaste jeje … llegaste en el mejor momento … tenemos una salida …(/así es sin recibimiento amistoso ni mas/)

Naruto.- a es cierto sakura-chan … estamos a punto de salir quieres venir …

Sakura.- a donde?..

Naruto.- a las albercas para refrescarnos…

Sakura esta bien es una muy fabulosa idea con el calor que esta haciendo hoy … es magnifico..(sonriendo)(/que alegre son todos por aquí/).

Kakashi.-genial vamos que nos están esperando allá …

Sakura esta bien solo voy por unas cuantas cosas y ya esta…

--ya en los balnearios .. sakura y otras chicas que le habían dado una si amistosa bienvenida se encontraba en los vestidores platicando de su viaje por todo el mundo..

Tenten.- wau que bien que estas por aquí sakura

Ino.-si frontuda ya te extrañábamos …

Sakura.- pues me lo pase muy bien y e estado de lo mas ocupada por allá pero regresar es como estar de vacaciones .. todo tancalmado

Temari.- pues an pasado muchas cosas por aquí… y eso que solo fueron 6 años.. ja ja

Sakura.- si solo 6 años je je(suspira)

Ino.- a frontudita dime para quien es ese suspiro? Eh? Todavía andas coladita por sasuke?

Sakura.- eh? Ah no es por el?(todo los vestidores de las chicas se queda en silencio y todas paran en seco)(y un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabezas de todas)

Tenten.- eh como que ya no órale y yo que creí que todavía sentías algo por el…

Ino.- si que fue eso… como que no… haber haber explícate que no entiendo(con expresión preocupada)como que ya no? Sakura pero por que?..

Sakura.- pues.. esque …

Ino.- no me digas… es otro el que se ah robado tu corazón'?..(muy sorprendida y con la boca abierta)

Sakura.- si… (un poco sonrojada)pero aun así siento algo por sasuke ….no es lo mismo pero siempre seremos amigos…

Ino.- pero que puta eres sakura…(negando con la cabeza con desilusión)

Sakura.- pero que te pasa cerda a mí solo me late yuk…(se tapo la boca antes de soltarlo)

Tenten.- aja con que si eh.. pues almenos ya se que no es mi neji..

Ino.- bueno frontuda suéltalo ya como se llama ese nuevo chico?

Sakura.- ahí ya déjenme enpaz quieren…

Temari.- vamos sakura no le diremos a nadie…

Tenten.- mmm no me importa mucho… pero me puedes repetir como se llama?..Jiji

Ino.-no te hagas del rogar y suéltalo ya..¡¡¡

Sakura.- (suspira en resignación)esta bien…. El se llama-….

**Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO…algo chafa lo se -.- pero esque no tenia imaginación a disposición…u.u y pues si quieren dejen un reviews me lo merezco por mala autora…///. Por fa Mm. para motivarme je je je….y mas adelante..un especial de neji/tenten..donde abra lemon claro..(no me maten)**

**En el próximo se llama el chico de sakura? …y que pasara con sasuke?...**

_**NO SE APUREN YA MERO LLEGA EL LEMMON n-**_

_**La parte mas conflictiva de la historia aun no llega…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no me **pertenece** etc. etc. etc... bla bla bla y mas bla… ya saben lo que sigue…**j eje je

En fin. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia "datebayo" (aun no se que significa y lo sigo poniendo)-.- -w-

Siento rotundamente lo del otro fic se que la narración estuvo terrible ///je je gomen mmm no me fije lo siento mucho por no explicarle todo .. pero creo que no puedo explicarlo aquí.. así que si quieren una explicación detallada pues .contáctenme..n o n u.u

_Que les parece mi fic eh? …. Quieren más?? …… Quieren maaass?...…... Pues…. aquuiii estaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡espero que les guste nn_

**.La continuación del capitulo anterior…….. .. . . . . . . . . …. . . . . .. . . **

(el regreso de sakura part. 2).

"**Un nuevo hombre en la vida de sakura"**

_En el capitulo anterior……_

_Sakura.- ahí ya déjenme enpaz quieren…_

_Temari.- vamos sakura no le diremos a nadie…_

_Tenten.- mmm no me importa mucho… pero me puedes repetir como se llama?..Jiji_

_Ino.-no te hagas del rogar y suéltalo ya..¡¡¡_

_Sakura.- (suspira en resignación) esta bien…. El se llama-…._

_----.---------------_

Ino.-Bien bien como se llama….¡¡¡(algo exaltada, y desesperada por saber..)

Sakura.- el se llama…Yukishiro DÀliom,(mirando asia abajo sonrojada por acordarse del chico de sus sueños) (//claro después de sasuke ..si pensaban que era sai el nuevo chico…u.u pues lo siento, peroo lo pondré mas adelante// cuando sepa mas sobre el ¬¬U//)

Tenten.- Yukishiro??? Mmmm..(pensatiba)

Temari.- no lo estaras inventando??¬¬…es un nombre raro…

Ino.- si frontuda no lo estas inventando.. de seguro que lo inventaste .. por que nadie se fijaria en una fea como tu frente de marquesina…jajaja…

Sakura.- mmm ah pues para que veas que se fijan en mi y no en una cerda por obvias razones…(furiosa)

-

-mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta un interesado joven escucha la conversación expectante… al poco rato se le unen sus amigos….

Naruto.-sasuke vamos dejame escuchar es mi turno quiero saber que dicen

Sasuke.-noseas metiche ..agh hazte para allá…(batallando por que naruto se queria poner en el lugar de sasuke y este no le dejaba..)

Neji.- por favor conportence como adultos que no lo parecen… ahora quítense ¡¡(lo dijo con superioridad ya que aparentaba no muy disimulado que era patetico lo que hacian)..son pateticos..

.-y aburridos(dice un muy fastidiado shikamaru)

.—Y la puerta se abre pero al momento estos se quitan y se ponen rápidamente al lado de la piscina y otro disimulan platicar algo interesante ,.. otros de tan rapido que iban saltan a la piscina para que no los descubrieran… ya que todas estaban afuera …le seguían preguntando sobre el chico de sakura …

Ino.- bueno si te creemos sakura pero mejor dinos como es …y no me refiero exactamente a sus sentimientos(con una mirada picaresca y un tono algo burlesco)

Sakura.-ah(suspira)es muy guapo y sexy si lo vieran no no (bien emocionada como …mmmm..solo imagínense a una persona muy emocionada y demasiado feliz)

Tenten.- pero tampoco me vas a decir que es mas guapo que neji o sasuke …

.- te juro que si lo creo(dijo una muy alegre sakura)

Temari.- no te lo puedo creer de veras piensas eso??(incrédula)

Ino.- deves estar mintiendo…j eje o te volviste completamente loca??solo mira a sasuke es tan..

Temari.- tan..

Hinata.- guapo…(todas la miran sorprendida)..queee? acaso no puedo opinar?o me dirán que es mentira(dijo una ya no tan tímida chica)

Sakura.-hinata desde cuando eres tan expresiva..(algo impresionada) ….

----.Sasuke mientras tanto solo miraba de reojo a la linda figura que tenia cierta pelirosa…pero ya no pudo seguir viéndola por cierto hombre peligris le tapaba la vista lo cual le irrito mucho….

Kakashi.-sakura¡¡ alguien te busca …

Sakura.- pero quien es kakashi-sensei?no puede decirle que venga después??

Kakashi.- no sakura dice que es urgente¡¡y creo que tu lo conoces muy bien ..pasa que de seguro te esta esperando …(sonrie)(y sale a la vista de todos el hombre que buscaba a sakura)

Sasuke.-….(Innersasuke.-con que este es el tipo que busca a … "mi"sakura… bu-bueno aun no es mia pero lo será)(lo mira un muy celoso sasuke)

Tipo ..-hola sakura …

Sakura.- Yu-ki-shiro … aahaha(grita …se va corriendo hacia el para abrasarlo y sasuke solo los mira anonado)(yukishiro por su parte la recibe abrazándola con la misma intensidad que la de ella)

Yukishiro.- sakura …que bueno que te encontré…

Sakura.-ah. Y… que… es-tas… haciendo aquí… en konoha(separándose poco a poco para quear frente a el)…yo …no te esperaba(se sonrojaba mucho por que casi no podía articular muy bien las palabras de la pura emoción y nerviosismo)

Yukishiro.-bueno yo solo venía por ….(pero fue interrumpido por una no muy cordial amiga de sakura)

Ino.- oye sakura no nos presentas a tu novio??(guiñándole un ojo)

Sakura.-inooo…¡¡esto yukishiro no le hagas caso … j eje je(decía muy avergonzada por las palabras de su amiga)

Yukishiro.-no importa j eje je no me molesta para nada que digan que soy tu novio j eje(sonriéndole de una manera bastante cautivadora)

Sakura.- bueno pues deja te presento a mis amigas …(lo tomo del brazo lo lleva asta donde están ellas)(sasuke por su parte solo los miraba con cierto enojo pero no entendía por que se sentía tan _celoso)_

Sasuke.-….(pero un muy hiperactivo chico lo saca de su ensimismamiento)

Naruto.- oye teme que tanto ves eh?...ah ya me daba que eras gay pero lo haces muy evidente.. creo que mejor me alejo de ti?..(algo temeroso y burlón)

Sasuke.- que dijiste usuratoncachi…

Naruto.- que no me digas así … yo solo dije la verdad solo miras a ese chico que llego con sakura…o.o…será que es a ella a la que estas viendo??

Sasuke.-pues claro que creías…tg o.oU..(//Innersasuke.-pero que rayos..kuso la regue no debí decir eso ..pero almenos le quitara esa tonta idea de que soy gay …//)

Neji.-yo ya sabia que ella te gusta..

Sasuke.-queee???...ella no me gusta… solo me interesa(sonrojándose evidentemente)

Naruto.-vaya lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado …

Neji.- asta yo me sorprendo como es eso de que el señoriíto vengador no se interesa por nadie? Y se interesa por la Haruno ..

Naruto.-… (parpadeando tipo anime un par de veces)ah aha ha ..y me dirás que no estas irritado por que este hombre que esta con sakura es mucho mas guapo que tu?...jajaja

Sasuke.-y luego dices que yo soy el gay…¬¬…tu eres may gay que yo¡¡¡(replica enojado)

Shikamaru.- ash que aburrido … ya dejen de pelearse que espantan a las chicas..

Sasuke.- de no ser por mi no estuvieran aquí ellas..(ja)pero el dobe las asusta…

Ino.- ahí sakurita no te aguantas y ni siquiera lo presentas..

Sasuke .- que adonde se fue?¿?(recorriendo con la vista el lugar buscando a sakura)

Tenten.- que despistado.. se fue hace rato con el chiquito de su amigovio(variación de novio y amigo)

Sasuke.- pero adonde?¿?

Naruto.- y ati que mas te da??...eh baka me dirás que te da rabia que sakura-chan se vaya con el chico?..(dujo burlonamente)

Sasuke.-….hnm"(fue lo único que dijo el chico)

Neji.-tente…¡¡(dijo serio hyuga)

Tente.-si?...

Neji.-ven acompáñame tengo que hablar contigo….asolas..

Tente.-esta bien neji…(dijo esto saliendo asía donde el)

-sasuke salio tras sakura poco depuse de que se fueran y los demás siguieron dirvitiendose…----ya en un lugar apartado un chico peliazul que sigue a una pareja(sakura y el chico) trata de pasar desapercibido…asta que decide ir a enfrentarlos de una ves por todas..

-se acerca asta ellos sigilosamente pero al momento de estar a tan solo pasos de ellos se percata que no an notado la presencia de este y cuando se acerca para hacerles notar que el estaba ahí .. se percata de algo que lo deja con un sentimiento desgarrador en el corazón….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------……..

Chan… chan… chan ….0.0 Les gusto '?.. nn gomen por hacerlo algo corto pero esque no se como adaptarlo --…-- me cuesta mucho asimilar mis ideas uju..y ahí un monton de problems en la casa ..

Pero no os preocupeis seguire el fic asta el final n.n

Y quieren saber lo que pasa .. no dejen de enviar reviews … ademas

Que pasara con neji y tenten de que estaran ablando??? Que vio saske??? Quien sabe que mas sucedera…¡¡¡

Gomen por la narración ortografia y poca imaginación,,..¡¡

3


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto no me pertenece…tampoco ninguno de sus personajes,….cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia…**

**Hermano si lees mi fic no creas que estoy escribiendo la historia de tu vida no no yo jamás aria eso te lo juro que no...Dattebayo ¡¡n.nU¡¡**

**Las respuestas a algunos reviews esta al final…**

**A y espero que les guste este Cáp. la verdad le eh cambiado un poco el carácter y la forma de actuar a algunos personaje y otros son bastantes precoses por favor summymase. **

**Enfrentamiento…¡¡**

_En el capitulo anterior……_

-_sasuke salio tras sakura poco depuse de que se fueran y los demás siguieron dirvitiendose…----ya en un__lugar apartado un chico peliazul que sigue a una pareja(sakura y el chico) trata de pasar desapercibido…asta que decide ir a enfrentarlos de una ves por todas.._

_-se acerca asta ellos sigilosamente pero al momento de estar a tan solo pasos de ellos se percata que no an notado la presencia de este y cuando se acerca para hacerles notar que el estaba ahí .. se percata de algo que lo deja con un sentimiento desgarrador en el corazón…._

-se percata de algo que lo deja con un sentimiento desgarrador en el corazón…nota como un chico que esta agasajándose(//este que estan en la movida//) con una chica muy parecida a sakura pero no las distingue muy bien ya que se encontraban en la parte mas oscura parte del parque aun a las oras de la tarde no se veía nada …

Lentamente pero con paso firme se acerco así a esas dos siluetas que se distinguían muy poco en lo oscuro del parque...a cada paso que daba sentía como si un kunai(//gomen no se como se escribe esta palabra//) se le clavara en el corazón ...a cada paso que daba sus ojos temían mirar …realmente temía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y que la mujer que estaba debajo de aquel hombre fuera la mujer que alguna vez le juro amor eterno.

-(trago saliva)y se acercó mas .. Asta que quedo a solo dos pasos y… ¡¡.grito.-

Sasuke.-" ajaaaaa"¡¡¡¡(señalando-(//como niño acusando a alguien...Muy infantil u.uU//) ….

-mientras tanto en algún lugar no muy lejos de ahí por cosa del destino,.. neji platicaba seriamente con tenten… y ella estaba algo molesta ya que neji le daba vueltas y vueltas a cierto asunto…

…

Tenten.- "al punto neji-kun"...

Neji.- ya va,ya va…es solo que…tu sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras…y…

Tenten.-neji-kun si pudieras ir un poco mas rápido.. veras aun tengo que hacer la cena y se esta haciendo muy tarde…(//mentiras ella solo queria que se apurara//)

Neji.-" lo se ...pero es que no es tan fácil …bien bien ahí voy (-respira profundo y…-).. …deacuerdo ahí voy… no tardare…..en definitiva…es que yo…tu me…debes tener paciencia…

Tenten- Nejii.¡¡¡ (-grita ya mas molesta por darle vueltas al asunto era algo que le estaba molestando y mucho…asta que…)

Neji.-vale vale ya …veras..hace tiempo me di cuenta de algo …que para ser sincero no soy nada bueno con las expresiones con palabras…

Tenten.- neji…

Neji.-bueno la verdad... no es importante... te lo digo otro día …vale? (-nnU-)

Tenten.-que? Como que otro día ¿?(-decía la chica ya bastante alterada-)… neji si no me ibas a decir eso que me ibas a decir pues no me hubieras demorado tanto ...ahí neji me tuviste aquí esperando a que tu me dijeras algo que no me vas a decir …es -es muy desesperante… por que… no se que te pasa que de repente estas tan decidido a decir algo y luego ya no? Ahí neji…¡¡¡

Ella ya tenia mas o menos una idea de lo que neji Quería decirle pero al ver que el solo le daba vueltas ps se desesperaba mucho.. y cuando iba a decir eso que le iba a decir el se retractaba y le decía que mejor otro día .. definitivamente ella ya había esperado demasiado y no quería esperar mas…

Neji.- tenten por favor mira debes comprender …yo…

Tenten.- neji yo soy muy paciente pero mi paciencia llego a su limite …yo(-decía mientras comenzaba a sollozar y pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos.)

Neji.-Tenten que tienes? Por que estas llorando aun no digo nada (el chico se acerca a ella y la abraza delicadamente)

Tenten.-neji tu me gustas mucho(-dijo ya muy decidida-) …pero se que tu destino te impide tomar dediciones sobre el amor(esto lo dijo con expresión algo triste) … y yo entiendo y respeto eso ...pero yo…por eso no voy a presionarte a que tu me digas algo parecido…jaja …(-reía sarcásticamente a la ves que decía-)que el gran neji hyuga declare un amor inexistente asía una compañera de equipo jajaja es muy absurdo tanto como esto … que una mujer declare sus sentimientos a un hombre no un hombre cualquiera si no un hyuga neji hyuga…(después ella repasa lo que dijo ella misma en su mente y se arrepiente de confesar así su amor por el hyuga)

Neji.-…

Tenten.- neji-kun… yo… no me hagas caso …se me salio decírtelo …no es lo que parece(-decía ya muy nerviosa y avergonzada con la cara toda roja-no sabia que decir después de tremenda confesión-)

En ese instante el chico se acerca a ella con mirada tierna(//raro no?//) a la vez que sin previo aviso después de rodearla con sus fuertes brazos la besa… y con un beso lleno de pasión ternura y cariño le revela lo que siente.. la chica no tarda nada en corresponderle.

Neji.-"tenten …(-se separo delicadamente-)…hace tiempo que yo quería decirte…que tu me"…

Pero es interrumpido por una voz de cierto compañero que era siempre tan inoportuno al cual ambos lo fulminaban con la mirada..

Que quieres Lee.-decían ambos al unísono…acto que hizo que se sonrojaran por lo ocurrido.

Lee.-pero no se enojen yo solo venia a invitarlos a comer a mi casa ya que desde que neji es tan solicitado. Y tu maestra en la academia no nos vemos...hace tanto tiempo …(suspiraba ante aquellos recuerdos)extraño los días de entrenamiento con ustedes…(-decía melancólico-)

Tenten.-esta bien lee ...cuenta conmigo.

Neji.-…hnm claro.("y que paso con la cena que tenias que preparar en tu casa?")

Tenten sonreía a la ves que estaba algo molesta por interrumpir la declaración de neji… ella ya lo había echo ahora faltaba la respuesta de este o algo así…y ahí siguieron platicando discutiendo …

Volviendo a la situación de sasuke…

Sasuke.- ajaa¡¡

La pareja exaltada de separa y se deja ver a la luz de una lámpara de un parque..

Sasuke.- pero que??tu no eres sakura y…ni tu yu-.. sai???

Sai.- hola uchiha.(-dijo igual de frió aunque con un tono carmesí en las mejillas bastante notable .. después de todo lo habían pillado en plena movida-)

De tan fuerte que grito unas personas se acercaron allí armando un alboroto…

Sasuke.- agrr no tengo tiempo para esto…(hizo ademán de irse)

Sai.-espera que quieres… si ya me arruinaste el momento habla de una ves..

Sasuke.- no ahí tiempo para explicar tengo que buscar a sakura...

Sai.- hnm bueno y por que me interrumpes a mí?

Sasuke.-aaha (suspira resignado .. se da cuenta que estaba mostrando síntomas de celos)(pero un hiperactivo chico los saca de su ensimismamiento)por que me equivoque...mejor dime que estabas haciendo ¬¬

Sai.-eso no es propio de ti eso lo diría naruto

Sasuke.-si tienes razón… hablando de dobes mira quien viene ahí…

Naruto.- hola chicos ehi teme te andaba buscando…(-refiriéndose a sasuke-)

Sai.- hola naruto ("de la que me salvaste")nnU

Naruto.- hola Sai ¡¡¡

Sasuke.- para que?

Naruto.- pero que hacen los dos aquí??en la oscuridad…

Sai.-…

Sasuke.- no es lo que parece yo estaba.. buscando a alguien y me lo encontré...

Sai.-sii el estaba buscando a sakura.

Naruto.-estabas espiando a sakura y a su novio?

Sai.-novio?o.o

Sasuke.- claro que no …(-decía nervioso pero claro que no se le notaba sabe disimularlo muy bien)yo jamás aria eso(-dijo mostrando indiferencia-)

Sai.-novio? sakura tiene novio?

Naruto.- si y el teme esta molesto por eso…no sabias??

Sai.- no (-decía mostrando un poco de tristeza-)(//raro en él lo se//)

Naruto.- ah es cierto es que no fuiste a la pisinada con nosotros…veras ahí no lo presento

Sasuke.-("ahora si ya no voy a poder seguir buscando… pero ahora que lo pienso es cierto yo no soy así que me pasa ja no debo seguirla tiene que ser al contrario")(-pensaba mientras embozaba una sonrisa de superioridad-)("aunque debería asegurarme que ella esta bien no vaya siendo que el tipo ese tenga malas intenciones…en konoha claro")

Naruto.- en que piensas que sonríes de repente y luego tu cara se pone como rara..

Sasuke.- en nada que te importe.

Sai.- entonces cuéntenme que saben de ese novio de sakura?

Sasuke y Naruto voltearon a verlo el no había mostraba preocupación por nada ni nadie desde que lo conocían y de repente esta acción se le hacia raro.

Sai.-que?

Sasuke.-que te traes con sakura eh?

Sai.-yo?...nada, es solo que…

Naruto.- no me digas que también te gusta…

Sai.- también?..no no esque sakura no decia que queria al teme? Digo al uchiha?jeje nnU

Naruto.- si al teme también le gusta sakura..

Sasuke.- pero que dices eso no es cierto..

Naruto.- ya hacia tiempo que me di cuenta desde antes que se fuera a ese viaje…jejeje

Sasuke.- que? Pero que idioteces dices..

Sai.-así que también?

Naruto.-oohh lo confirmas…

Sai.- que?..emm …no ..yo .. no para nada yo no se nada de sentimientos.

Sasuke.- pero bien que aprendías con la morra aquella (//morra es igual a chava,chica y algunas derivaciones de mujer//)

Naruto.- como? Aja jajá deberás sai? Eso si que es sorprendente jajaja…

Sai.-claro que no.. yo no se de que habla(-decía mirando a otro lado-)

Naruto.- jajaja pero vamos cuéntame anda vamos todos a comer ramen y ahí me cuentas…jejeje

Y pasaron un rato platicando cosas de chicos y naruto al final los convencio de que fueran por ramen…sasuke para despejar su mente y pensar en otras cosas que no incluyeran a sakura ,. Y sai para que dejaran de preguntarle…

Mientras tanto una feliz pareja caminaba por las calles de konoha una pelirosa que le mostraba todo el lugar a un chico que iva con ella…

Sakura.- y este es el puesto de ramen que te conte aquella ves…

Yukishiro.-ah si? Es el lugar que tanto le gusta a tu amigo no??

Sakura.- sii el solo piensa en comer ramen ..jajaja

Yukishiro.-tienes hambre?

Sakura.- eh?

Yukishiro.- vamos quiero saber por que le gusta tanto el ramen,,..

Sakura.- jajaja esta bien…tal ves los encontremos aquí.

Yukishiro.- si eso será bueno así me presentas a ellos mas formal…

Sakura.-hai tienes razón…("aunque no se como lo vaya a tomar sasuke"-inner bueno la verdad el nunca mostró interés que le va a importas-"si es verdad")

Entraron a el Ichikaru y por coincidencia del destino ahí estaban ellos un naruto pidiendo mas ramen. Un sasuke fastidiado y algo molesto y un sai que comía y se veía pensativo.

Naruto.- ehi viejo quiero otro tazón de ramen..

Sasuke.- que no te llenas nunca?-

Sai.-...

Sakura.- hola chicos como están?

Sasuke.-aburridos…(-dijo sin mucho afán .. pero se sorprendió al ver a sakura i enseguida reacciono a cambiar su expresión .. pro volvio a cambiarla al ver a el "tipo" que venia con ella-)

Naruto.- sakura-chan hola …eh? Y el quien es?

Sakura.- ahí naruto pero si ya te abia dich se los dije cuando estabamos en la piscina.

Naruto.- no sakura solo lo presentaste a las chicas pero a nosotros no.

Yukishiro .- esta bien me presento . mi nommbre es Yukishiro DAliom vengo de muy lejos y solo estoy de visita .

Naruto.- esta bien .. pues veras mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y yo seré Hokage.

Yukishiro.- ya veo un joven con aspiraciones grandes…pues es un gusto Uzumaki…y veo que el es sasuke…

Sasuke.-hmn…

Yukishiro.- es tal y como lo describías Sakura…(-sasuke voltea a ver a sakura y sonrie con superioridad al saber que aunque estubo lejos no dejo de pensar en el-)

Sakura.-si bueno…n///n

Sai volteo a ver a yukishiro.-oye tu dime exactamente de donde eres?de que aldea ..por que por tu vestimenta y tu bandana no me es conocida

Yukishiro.-em? Este es cierto no soy de ninguna aldea conocida,.. sin embargo…creo que probare el ramen… se ve delicioso.(-dice evadiendo la pregunta-)

Sai.-oye no me as respondido

Yukishiro.-claro…sakura quieres comer yo te invito. Y después vamos a ver lo demás anda.

Sakura.-como podría rechazar esa oferta …

Sasuke.-así que ahora le haces de guía eh?(-refiriéndose a sakura-)

De repente un celular sonar(//bien ese es un dato no se si en konoha aya pero en esta historia si nn//)yukushiro contesta…

Sakura.-sasuke-kun yo…

Pero yukishiro la interrumpe..

Yukishiro.-sakura me tengo que ir ha surgido algo este pasare con la hokage para anunciar mi llegada nos vemos en tu casa…(-y sale de ahí muy apresurado-)

Sasuke.-en tu casa?

Sakura.- si…(-contesto sin tomarle mucha importancia a la pregunta y comienza a comer el ramen-)

Sasuke.- yo ya me voy también tengo cosas que hacer.

Sai.-si? Yo te acompaño…

Sasuke.-como sea.

Y naruto pues naruto estaba ocupado comiendo ramen nn

En el camino después de haber salido del ichikaru ambos caminan sin cruzar miradas o palabra alguna (//si de por si//)..asta que sai llega a su destino y sasuke emprende un nuevo viaje y se dirige nada mas y nada menos que adonde la hokage …llega asta allá…durante el camino se sentía raro , no sabia ni por que hacia eso pero lo haría de cualquier forma .

Con sus manos en los bolsillos a y caminando sin prisa en dirección ya no tan fija ; en poco tiempo se encuentra con el que le robo (//según el//) a sakura

Frente a frente ambos mirandose a los ojos era un lucha de aber quien desbiava la mirada primero…sindecirce palabra alguna solo se miraban, se sentia gran tension en el ambiente…asta que…

Yukishiro.- vaya … uchiha no? que coincidencia.

Sasuke.-la coincidencias no existen.

Yukishiro.- ya veo entonces que quieres

Sasuke.-a que te refieres…

Yukishiro veo que no te caigo bien dime por que? Es por sakura

Sakura a sasuke no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo que el tipo ese pronunciara siquiera su nombre.

Sasuke.- ja que te hace pensar eso…

Yukishiro.- nada …eh oido mucho de ti uchiha… mas de lo que ubiera querido

Sasuke.-…

Yukishiro.-sakura siempre hablo de ti y de lo mucho que te amaba.-

Sasuke.-hmn(-sonrie con autosuficiencia-)

Yukishiro.- pero tambien que la hiciste sufrir mucho que ella siempre te demostro de una u otra forma que te queria … pero tu solo la rechazabas…

Sasuke.-…

Yukishiro.-despreocupate ella esta pronto a olvidar su amor por ti yo le ofreci ayudarla a olvidar dandole un amor que le la hiciera sentir querida y necesaria importante…ella acepto pero tu sigues presente.

Sasuke.- y que me vas a matar para que me olvide mas facil?jajaja

Yukishiro jajaja claro que no eso es impocible .. ya lo eh entendido por mas que lo intente ella nunca te olvidara…pero eso no significa de deje de intentarlo…

Sasuke.-…(-mirava sorprendido a yukishiro .. el le estaba confesando que sakura aun lo queria-)por que me dices este?

Yukishiro.-solo …para que lo sepas…(-se abre paso ante el uchiha y se marcha -)(-sasuke al igual que yuki se va solo que en direccion contraria-)

Pues pasaron 2 semanas y sasuke tenia que soportar ver a la parejita bien juntita eso le provocaba celos y según el yukishiro ya se la había ganado ahora buscaba cualquier pretexto para retarlo en batalla de forma indirecta…ya ambo se traían ganas (//de golpearse//)ya que sasuke también le hacia insinuaciones a sakura enfrente de el lo cual le molestaba mucho a yuki…(//claro como no se imaginan que alguien le coquetee a tu novio(a) en frente tuyo?//)… al lo largo que paso el tiempo ya ambos se molestaban físicamente, por un simple rozo o que de repente chocaban hombro con hombro y se agredían se empujaban y cosas así…sakura siempre intervenía separándolos …

Un dia cuando yukishiro venia de dejar a sakura en su casa pasa por el campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo siete, de camino a su depa como no estaba poniendo atención al camino por ir pensando en sakura asía rato había tenido una discusión con ella …el motivo?las insinuaciones inapropiadas de sasuke…y zazz choco con alguien… cuando iva a disculparse voltio a ver con quien habia chocado y quien nimas que sasuke…

Yukishiro.-vaya conquien me vine a topar…

Sasuke.-ja j aja vaya sies raro el destino y esta ciudad es chica.

Yukishiro.-asi es …

Sasuke.- que paso ... as tenido tu primer pelea con ella?

Yukishiro.- eso a ti no te importa.

Sasuke.-claro que me incumbe es mi turno de actuar… y cual ah sido el motivo?

Yukishiro.-…(-cierra su mano en puño y se escucha el crujir de sus nudillos-)he dicho que no te incumbe que acaso eres sordo?¡¡¡

Sasuke.-claro que no estoy sordo y tu?¡¡¡ (-levantando su puño y poniendo cara dura-)

Yukishiro.-va no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo

Sasuke.-que tienes miedo que te te deje la cara demacrada niño bonito?

Yukishiro.- ja a ti? Por favor …tu no eres nada.

Sasuke.- entonces demuéstralo o me equivoco?¡¡¡

Yukishio.-te as metido en un lio niñato estas en problemas…(-poniendose en posición de batalla-)

Sasuke.-ja ja …no me agas reir(-poniendose en posición tambien-)

En el proximo capitulo:

Pelearan sasuke y yukishiro o alguien intervendrá para que no pelen? Si pelean, quien ganara? Y que a pasado con naruto?

El proximo capitulo "_la cita en la cabaña"_

**Uff si que me ah quedado largo jeje espero que les guste …**

**No me queda mas que decir muchas gracias por los review … **

**Se que no esta muy largo pero lo hice mas largo que los anteriores…nn **

**Gomen por tardar mucho en actualizar pero esque batalle en la parte de sai no se como es el asi que lo eh adaptado a la historia…**

**Chao mino **


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto no me pertenece…tampoco ninguno de sus personajes…a excepción de yuki.**

**Gomen por no poner la respuesta a algunos review es que se me acabo el tiempo y quería subirlo ese mismo día y por andar apurada se me olvido ponerlo…pero aquí esta...con lo que ha pasado me imagino que quieren que mate a yuki j eje (nnU) pues lamento no darles gusto pero es que este personaje es importante para desarrollar la historia…pero , peerooo si me lo piden pues yo podría hacer algo por ustedes mi lectores favoritos, no me refiero necesariamente a matarlo si no a añadirle cualquier cosa a la historia estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**  
**

_¿Qué como es yukishiro?__pues es un "caballero" en toda la extensión de la palabra de estatura mediana un poco mas alto que sakura y mas alto que sasuke también su pelo es de color negro y sus ojos azules lleva un pirsen en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y otros dos en la ceja izquierda . Su vestuario esta compuesto con una camisa de manga larga con la manga remangada a tres cuartos gris con el cuello desdoblado y desabrochado de dos botones dejando ver una parte de su atlético tórax y unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos y unos zapatos negros…su peinado es particular pero le sienta bien con dos mechones de su cabello que sobresalen y le llegan a la altura de la nariz , la bandana de su aldea la trae puesta en el cuello solo que es color negra no azul. para misiones trae unas bermudas azules rey y una sudadera de sierre roja con gorro._

_el es atlético, trabajador, responsable, sereno dulce, expresivo y (-su mas grande defecto-)fiestero-u.uU_

_**La confrontación¡¡**_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Sasuke.-que tienes miedo que te deje la cara demacrada niño bonito?_

_Yukishiro.- ja a ti? Por favor …tu no eres nada._

_Sasuke.-____entonces demuéstralo o me equivoco?¡¡¡_

_Yukishio.-te as metido en un lío niñato estas en problemas…(-poniéndose en posición de batalla-)(///eso es sasuke enséñale///)_

_Sasuke.-ja ja …no me hagas reír(-poniéndose en posición también-)_

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////------------------------------------///////////////////////////////_

Yukishiro.-eres un cobarde…anda por que no me atacas'?¡

Sasuke.-no soy tan cobarde como tu¡¡(-le golpea con el puño a la quijada de este- y el ni se mueve-)

Yukishiro.-no te la vas acabar¡¡(-pero sigue igual estático sin reacción a defenderse-)

Sasuke.-que no te vas a defender?¡mira quien es el cobarde ahora(-y vuelve a golpearlo-)

Yukishiro.-no importa cuanto me pegues aun así yo me quedare con ella. Pero igual me defenderé.

Sasuke.-miserable(-intenta golpearlo de nuevo pero esta ves si se defiende yuki-)

Los dos contrincantes se miraban con recelo cada quien tenia sus motivos para seguir la pelea y ninguno daría marcha atrás… sasuke comenzó echándose a yukishiro … solo estaban utilizando taijutsu golpe tras golpe patada tras patada.. se separaban y volvían a pelear no había poder alguno que los detuviera en ese instante … sasuke actúa de repente usando su combinación de patadas y golpes …yukishiro las esquiva lo toma por el pie y lo lanza a hacia un árbol…sasuke se levanta y se limpia un hilillo de sangre que salio de su boca…

Sasuke.- ya me as colmado la paciencia.

Yukishiro.-jaja solo por que estas perdiendo.

Sasuke.-te equivocas.(-activa su sharingan-)SHARINGAN¡¡¡

Yukishiro.- que crees que haces?

Sasuke actúa rápido pero… oh no¡¡ ¿que ha pasado? yukishiro ah echo el konashibari no jutsu(//la técnica de paralizar//) y lo ah tomado por sorpresa…sasuke se deshace de la técnica con facilidad y hace el katon housenka no jutsu(//esa de escupir bolas de fuego//) yukishiro reacciona pero muy tarde no puede esquivarlo pero cuando le golpean(//o queman como sea//) sasuke se da cuenta que es solo una replica.

Sasuke.- donde te metiste bastardo de mierda…

Yukishiro.-aquí…ahaa¡¡¡

Yukishiro aparece tras de el y le hace el goken(//como el que usa lee solo que con otro estilo//) pero sasuke ya sabe como evitar esa técnica … sasuke hace el shishi rendan y yukishiro el lighting edge… sasuke después usa el katon goukakyuu no jutsu – y yuki lo recibe por un descuido…(-cae-)…. sasuke respira agitadamente y yuki se levanta respira profundamente para recuperar la calma…

Yukishiro.-ja eres tan débil…y así te quería sakura que pudo ver en ti...?¡(-lo dice burlonamente-).no eres nada¡

Sasuke.-y debería hacerte caso a ti? su relación esta destinada al rompimiento sakura será mía y no falta mucho…as visto como se sonroja cuando me acerco a ella?¡…

Yukishiro.-arrrhg¡¡¡(-su cara tomo una expresión de coraje- pero se relajo y dijo-)y tu as visto como saborea sus labios después de besarme?¡¡

Sasuke.-maldito…(-sasuke se enfurece-) pero esos besos que te da son pensando en mi…(-lo dijo triunfante-).ahaahh

(-vuelven a la lucha-) la pelea que comenzó como competencia de quien es mas valiente (//razón estupida por cierto//)paso a ser una pelea a muerte por cuestiones de celos.

Yukishiro hace el kuchiyose no jutsu(//técnica de invocación//) y sasuke lo contraataca haciendo unkawarimi no jutsu(//técnica de sustitución//) se mueve rápido pasa a un costado de yukishiro y le planta tremendo golpe haciendo que yukishiro salga volando y caiga a varios metros de su punto original…así pelean y pelean sin descanso…golpean y atacan con furia tratando de acabar uno con el otro…se lastiman tanto y no solo físicamente si no las palabras que debes en cuando se decían provocando heridas profundas en sus corazones…(//ash si como no//)

Tras varias horas¡¡…(//si horas//) de batallar ambos están rendidos y ahora solo están batallando con taijutsu los dos han acabado con casi toda sus energías(//o mas bien con su chacra//) pero ninguno esta dispuesto a rendirse. Pero están tan cansados que caen al suelo a cada golpe directo…sasuke se levanta después de recibir un puñetazo departe de su contrincante…

Sasuke.- que?… ya… no puedes… con…tinuar?

Pronunciaba las palabras seguidas de un jadeo(//de cansancio//) … estaba mal herido y se agarraba el costado derecho-)(-yukishiro se levanta recuperándose de aquel golpe que le propicio el uchiha al tiempo que el le había lanzado el golpe en la cara - tiene un brazo lastimado y le sangra …con heridas en todo el cuerpo aun puede ponerse de pie.

Yukishiro.- asta crees... esto… aun… no a terminado…(-dijo lanzando un kunai-)(-sasuke hace lo mismo solo que lanza shurinkens-)

Y en el momento en el que ambos se lanzan otra ves al ataque por el siguiente raund (//por así decirlo//) alguien se interpone y golpea a yukishiro asiendo que este caiga de nuevo y quien ni mas si Naruto (//como no iba a golpear a yuki si ve que su amigo esta herido y no lo hizo por que pensara que sasuke no podía con el al contrario.. pero es que pues es su amigo ¿no?…//) como están muy cansados no pueden poner mucha resistencia a que los detengan.

Sasuke.- naruto¡¡ quítate que no ves que estamos en batalla?¡¡

Naruto.- no sasuke… ¿por que? Que ha pasado aquí? estas … herido? Pero como?¡¡

Naruto no podía creer que su amigo uno de los mejores ninjas de elite estuviera herido y no en cualquier batalla si no una batalla contra un solo hombre.

Yukishiro.-si... eso es… ocúltate detrás de tu amiguito como el cobarde que eres…

Sasuke.- que?¡¡ YO NO SOY NINGUN COBARDE¡¡¡(-decía exaltado no mas bien gritaba-)

Yukishiro.- andando pues… que te estoy esperando …a pelear¡¡… o que…le pedirás a tu amigo que te ayude? … acaso no puedes tu solo conmigo?¡¡

Sasuke.- suéltame naruto tengo que enseñarle a este "tipo" **que aun uchiha nadie le dice cobarde¡¡¡**.¡¡¡ MALDITA SEA SUELTAME¡¡¡

Naruto.- no sasuke no seas necio…no me has dicho por que empezó esta pelea…que ganas en esta batalla?¿¡

Sasuke.-no naruto tengo que darle una paliza… tengo que…

Yukishiro.-ya va déjalo que le voy a dar la golpiza de su vida.

Sasuke.-así ¿¡tu y cuantos mas(-lo desafió-)naruto ya déjame que no ves que…

Naruto.-que que sasuke esto es tan importante como para pelear con el?¡

…en cuanto yukishiro vio que sasuke había sido parado por naruto decidió irse pues no tenia nada que hacer ahí además estaba muy cansado decidió no seguir con la pelea y desapareció en un puff.

Cuando naruto volteo asía donde yuki para preguntarle por que había sido la pelea este ya se había marchado y solo se encamino a llevar a sasuke a su casa ya que las heridas que tenia no eran muy graves mas que eso era solo cansancio lo que tenia.

//////////////////////////////////---------------------------------/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pasaron dos días desde aquella pelea yukishiro se había reconciliado con sakura y sasuke no tocaba el tema de la pelea pero continuaba al acecho(//me entienden seguía coqueteando con sakura//).

Naruto había salido en una misión aquel día un poco mas tarde pero ya había vuelto…encuanto al tema de la pelea lo mantenía en secreto aun no sabia los detalles solo lo que había visto, pero cuando se encontraba con yukishiro el cual actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada hace dos días…y le hablaba a naruto como si este no le hubiere golpeado.

Por su parte cada quien en otro lugar…

naruto y sasuke comían en el ichikaru. Naruto seguía con la misma cantaleta haciendo preguntas a sasuke sobre la pelea, y este las ignoraba encuanto a este tema se tratase…así que naruto ideo un plan el cual trataba de llevar a sasuke de parranda(//de juerga, fiesta- a tomar …vaya//) y emborracharlo asta que soltara todo sobre el tema…aunque fuera difícil.

Y eso hizo naruto invito a sasuke a acompañarlo a festejar lo de su misión y sasuke acepto ya que no tenia mas que hacer…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////---------------------------------///////////////////////////////////////

En otro lugar paseaba una parejita agarrados de la mano y charlando cosas de la vida…asta que salio el tema de sasuke...otra ves…sakura estaba molesta de nuevo…su versión era que el era celoso pero no tenia nada que celar… la versión de el era que sasuke se le insinuaba a su novia y para colmo enfrente suyo era demasiado y era molesto(//para el por que para otros seria de lo mejor//) …y ese era el tema de discusión…¡sasuke!...estaban discutiendo otra ves pero esta ves era mas grave ya asta se estaban levantando la voz…

Yukishiro.- pero no me vas a negar que de seguro te gusta¡¡ah(-decía no mas bien casi gritaba exaltado y bastante cabreado-)

Sakura.-estas mal yukishiro esto esta hiendo demasiado lejos¡¡¡ que me reprochas el solo lo hace en forma de juego el es mi amigo¡¡(-decía tratando de hacer entender a su novio-)

Yukishiro.-ah entonces así te llevas con tus amigos??¡¡pues no lo sabia¡¡¡…(-protestaba alterado… y su semblante cambio ya no estaba enojado se le había pasado lo enojado así como así-)de echo tu nunca te portaste así conmigo…(-ya jugando y cambiando su personalidad como acostumbra lo toma a juego haciendo un puchero dice-)es decir estoy celoso…

Sakura.-(-sakura al ver que ya no esta enojado y que lo esta tomando de broma ríe un poco y lo abraza como a un niño-)pero no tienes por que estarlo…(-le da un beso en la frente-)

Yukishiro.-ase tiempo que no estamos solos…tu sabes…desde que llegamos a konoha…

Sakura.- eh?¡a que te refieres?(-la verdad ella ya sabia a que se refería pero le daba penita decirlo-además se sentía algo incomoda al estar en konoha ya que había visto ya a sasuke y se le hacia mas difícil puesto que sus sentimientos que según ella había olvidado habían vuelto a salir a flote-)

Yukishiro.- si bueno que te parece si esta noche yo preparo la cena…(-suena su celular-)eh?¡ ah este disculpa (-contesta y se aparta un poco de sakura-)

Sakura se pone a pensar…a pensar en sasuke .-"ahí sasuke" (-suspira-) (-y alguien la saca de su ensimismamiento.

Yukishiro.-sakura debo irme pero pasare por ti a tu casa por ahí de las 7:30 esta bien?

Sakura.-si esta bien (-se despide dándole un beso-).

En un bar bastante apartado naruto y sasuke estaban bebiendo (//desde cuando toma sasuke? Pues no es ningún santo pero en fin//) ya llevaban varios minutos tomando y estaban bastantes ebrios (//que como? Bien pues hubo una competencia entre ellos… como siempre//)

Naruto.-je je que vedas ya–hic- io boy a ganarte dattebayo¡ je je-hic-

Sasuke.- hic- ya no puedes ni hablar bien usuvatontotac-hic-chi¡¡ah

Naruto.-mira quen-hic-lo dice teme.

Sasuke.-seras baka…

Naruto.-hablando de sakura-hic-dime por que te peleaste con yukishiro el otro día?

Sasuke.-de veras que eres un tonto pero ya que(-y recarga uno de sus brazos en el hombro de naruto y el otro toma el baso-)vera cuando yo estaba chico-hic-mi mama me decía que…

Y así sasuke le contó partes de su vida antes de contarle lo de la pelea pero al final s lo contó... siguieron bebiendo…se hizo un poco mas tarde por hay de las 9 o 10 de la noche y quisieron irse(//o mas bien ya no le quedaba dinero para beber mas//) en el camino de vuelta naruto iba cantando y sasuke solo escuchaba y debes en cuando terminaba las frases o versos que naruto olvidaba de una canción bastante popular en esos momentos …en el camino se encuentran con ino y con lo informativa que es ella les cuenta de sakura y su cita con el dizque guapote de su novio incluso les dijo donde estaban casi casi les hacía un mapa(//que como lo supo ella pues ella se las ingenio para saberlo//) …cuando ino se despido a sasuke se le ocurrió ir pasear por casualidad por el mismo lugar donde le había contado ino que estaría sakura y el otro como le llamaba sasuke naruto como buen amigo le acompaño y se encaminaron al lugar susodicho…

//////////////////////////////////////------------------------------/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En un lugar ya no muy apartado de ellos(-sasuke y naruto-) podía verse una linda cabaña cerca de una cascada que desembocaba de unas no muy altas montañas…

En la oscura noche que la luz de cierta luna llena resplandina las siluetas de dos personas enamorada,…aquellas personas cenaban en el balcón de aquella cabaña, una mesa para dos y una buena cosecha de vino tinto, una rosa sobre la mesa y solo una vela que estaba por terminarse de el tiempo que llevaba encendida…

Cena romántica con ninguna luz que no sea aquella vela o la luna en su mas grande esplendor,.-tras besos y palabras-, miradas profunda hacen que todo pase lento(-se hace mas tarde en aquel lugar-).

Alguien los observaba desde cierta distancia aquella persona tenia una muy buena posición y veía a la linda pareja parada abrazada, recargada en el barandal del balcón en aquella cabaña, estaban mirándose uno al otro a los ojos.-la vela se apaga-y mientras se funden en un beso apasionado lleno de ternura eh ilusión,.la persona que los observaba se acerca asta la puerta de la cabaña, esta apunto de tocar pero lo piensa detenidamente-

(-con ellos///para quien no se aya dado cuenta aun sakura y yukishiro///-)el tiempo que pasaba parecía no pasar, aquellos minutos que eran horas pasaban como si nada…platicando riendo besándose acariciándose…

Justo en el momento mas inoportuno que se puedan imaginar son interrumpidos por una voz bastante conocida para ambos que grita el nombre de sakura con desespero… ambos se asoman por el balcón(//que aunque ya se lo imaginaban tienen intriga, pues nadie sabia que ellos estaban ahí//) y se sorprenden al ver a sasuke que es quien grita y no por que sea el si no por que esta emm algo ebrio además de que viene acompañado de naruto su mejor amigo…

Sasuke.-SAKURAAA¡¡¡¡-hic-…..sakuraaa¡¡¡

Naruto.-oye teme porque –hic-buscamos a sakura?

Sasuke.-eh?-hic- A esquíe ella debe saber donde esta eheeh….el DAliom

Naruto.-ah…oye y para que lo quieres a el?.-hic-

Sasuke.- ash este para…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro de la cabaña…

Yukishiro.-pero que rayos ¿¡¡ah vamos hay que abrir(-se separa de ahí para bajar ah abrirles-)

Sakura.- eh?¡ abrirles?

Yukishiro.- si… no podemos dejarlos ahí deben tener frió.

Sakura.-bien…

(-cuando iban bajando por las escaleras de madera-)

Sakura.-como puede ser que vengan aquí¡ a estas horas de la noche y ebrios¡ arsh

Yukishiro.-(-ríe un poco-)

Sakura.- pero de que te ríes… te párese gracioso que nos interrumpan?¡

Yukishiro.- jaja ja no …no es eso pero te imaginas el motivo que van a inventarse?¡¡jajá jajá

Sakura.-pues no tienen excusa…además creo que están ebrios …

Yukishiro.-uff esto si que es un poco molesto…

Llegan abren la puerta y se encuentran a sasuke y naruto discutiendo un tema no muy entendible por lo ebrio que estaban no se les entendía lo que decían (// no muy bien//).

Sasuke.-hola sakurita .ja ja –hic-

Sakura.-ho-hola sasuke-kun

Naruto.-hola sakura-chian jeje oie donde estamos?

Yukishiro.- bien por tu pregunta deduzco que se perdieron

Sasuke.-sip clearoo…ete sakura onde ta me casa?

Naruto.-de quie hableas teme-hic-nou veníamos a busclar a …(-sasuke le da un codazo a naruto para que se calle -) aauuu pero que dije…?

Yukishiro.- de modo que así es la cosa-

Sakura.-de verdad se perdieron?-(-inersaku.- neeel yo no les creo ni ma…..-)

Yukishiro.- bueno será mejor que los llevemos a sus casas, sakura que tal si llevas a sasuke a su casa y yo llevo a naruto.

Sakura y sasuke.-hablas enserio?¡(-voltean a verse y luego a yuki-)

Yukishiro.-si así será mas rápido además creo que nos tardaríamos mucho si vamos a ambas a casas …(-se echa a naruto al hombro-) bueno creo que te veré mañana sakura.(- le da un ultimo beso y se marcha sin ma-)

Así también sakura se va a dejar a sasuke a su casa…

///////////////////////////////////////----------------------------------///////////////////////////////////////////////////

En entro lugar en camino a la casa de naruto…

Yukishiro quien llevaba acuestas a naruto ya que esta no hacia ni un intento por mantenerse en pie habla por primera ves en todo el trayecto.- lo planearon cierto?¡

Naruto.-eh? el-hic-el quien?

Yukishiro.-arruinarnos la noche a sakura y a mí?¡¡

Naruto.-pero que dices-hic-yo no…(-repentinamente llega sai-)

Sai.-hola chicos que hacen por aquí tan tarde…(-mira a naruto todo ebrio-)oh ya veo ¬¬ U

Yukishiro.-hola…

Naruto.-hola saii-hic-…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////----------------------------//////////////////////////////////////

Ya en la casa de sasuke…

Sakura.-sasuke-kun no puedo creer que te ayas perdido…

Sasuke.-ah esque fue a proposito.jiji-hic-

Sakura.-que?¡pero que dices? Como que a propósito?¡pero por que?

Sasuke.-esque sakura no puedo evitar sentirme celoso alverte junto a el-hic-y no se que pienses pero esta situación ya me esta hartando.

Sakura.-…("acaso sasuke le esta haciendo una confesión, es verdad eso o esta soñando")sasuke-kun te encuentras bien ya estas diciendo incoherencias..

Sasuke.-ah con que no me crees eh?¡ y que tal si hago esto(-se levanta de el lugar donde sakura lo había dejado y se acerca peligrosamente a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca dice-)eh soñado con este momento durante varias noches…ah sakura

(-susurra y se acerca mas a ella asta junta sus labios con los de ella haciendo de ese roce de labios en un beso desenfrenado y posesivo que la pelirrosa no tardo en responderle después de todo ella no negaría que también lo hubiese deseado …después de varios minutos se separan para recuperar el aliento…y….

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////--------------------------------///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Tararan jajaja hai se los voy a dejar j eje (-¿Qué soy mala?-)pues nomás tantito jejeejeeje…mmmm no es la respuesta a todos los reviews pero es la repuesta ala pregunta mas hecha…**

**Esque tengo unos exámenes para mañana y tengo que estudiar…**

**ADEMAS**** para el próximo capitulo les tengo una sorpresa.jijiji para los que creían que se me había olvidado el lemmon entre una de las parejas que me an estado demandando(neji y tenten)pero por si lo dudaba este es un sasusaku XD**

**DE ANTEMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME AN MANDADO ME AN HECHO DE MUCHA AYUDA PARA SABER LO QUE MIS LECTORES DESEAN.emmm creo que asta aquí es todo así que asta la proxima.XDDD**

**Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto no me pertenece…tampoco ninguno de sus personajes…a excepción de yuki y alguien mas j eje .**

**Emmm ps me complace traerles el siguiente capitulo con un pequeño y primerizo lemon así es, lectores y lectoras aquí esta el lemon de una de mis parejas favoritas y no desesperen que pronto habrá un lemon de sasusaku((//baba¬//)) …en cuanto a la contestación de los reviews pues ustedes saben que solo contesto uno por capitulo para no hacer larga la espera y no quitar mucho espacio…**

_Que aun quieren que lo mate? __bueno bueno pero si el no hace nada malo solo estar en medio de sasuke y sakura jejeje tienen razón ahí que desaparécelo…-muajajaja-risa macabra-_

Yukishiro.- o-o… ¬¬U

_No te creas yuki jeje –uff… u.u- pues io creo que aun no puedo matarlo, desaparecerlo o ponerlo en coma, pero …ya veremos mas adelante depende de los reviews que manden es el final que tendrá este personaje…aunque ya tengo un final predestinado para el siempre pueden opinar…n.n…_

**Aquí les traigo sin mas preámbulo la continuación que no muchos estaban esperando j eje .aunque debo advertir que pondre a todo el mundo de cabeza… bebiendo y bebiendo todos al parejo…**

_Sensitivo¡¡_

_Pero antes…en el capitulo anterior vimos __como sasuke le da un beso a sakura y ella no se opone((//como oponerce porfavor¬¬//))repitamos un pocom de lo anterior:_

_Sakura.-…("acaso sasuke le esta haciendo una confesión, es verdad eso o esta soñando")sasuke-kun te encuentras bien ya estas diciendo incoherencias.._

_Sasuke.-ah con que no me crees eh?¡ y que tal si hago esto(-se levanta de el lugar donde sakura lo había dejado y se acerca peligrosamente a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca dice-)eh soñado con este momento durante varias noches…ah sakura_

_(-susurra y se acerca mas a ella asta junta sus labios con los de ella haciendo de ese roce de labios en un beso desenfrenado y posesivo que la pelirrosa no tardo en responderle después de todo ella no negaría que también lo hubiese deseado …después de varios minutos se separan para recuperar el aliento…y…_

**o.O**

**¬**

Sakura.-(-y pregunta-)sasuke-kun estabas tomando? desde cuando tomas?((//ahí sakurita como puedes arruinar el momento//))

Sasuke.-desde que me di cuenta que por ti siento algo mas que solo amistad-hic-(-dice el chico-)

Sakura.-eh?¡ pero que dices sasuke-kun seguro estas muy ebrio o yo estoy alucinando(-se toca la frente con su mano derecha-)

Sasuke.-no sakura no estas alucinando y io no estoy ebrio-hic-no

Sakura.-uff –uuU- sasuke-kun estuviste haciendo competencias bebiendo con naruto durante mucho tiempo?

Sasuke.-eso creo-hic-

Sakura.-pues yo creo que deberías ir a tu habitación y descansar.

Sasuke.-es que no me acuedo onde queda je j e...

Sakura.-...-(inersaku: nee este cuento ni tu te lo crees ahí sasukito porque no te inventas algo mas creíble? se supone que eres un genio)

Sasuke.-lleame a mi casa si?

Sakura.-sasuke-kun pero ...

Sasuke.-que?-hic-por que no me quieres llevar a mi casita?

Sakura.-ya estamos en tu casa…¬¬

Sasuke.-a si… a ps weno tons lleame a mi cuarto jiji anda sakurita que si no me boy a seguir tomando con naruto(-amenazo el-) .

Sakura.-arsh esta bien.(-paso el brazo de el al cuello de ella para que se apoyara ya que el no se sostenía muy bien que digamos((//pobre sasukito//)) .

y suben por unas escaleras que le abia indicado sasuke llegan a su habitación sasuke habré la puerta la invita a pasar se sientan ambos en la cama sasuke aun ebrio camina y se da vueltas por toda la habitacion pronunciando cosas raras y diciendo una que otra incoherencia sale de la habitación dejando sola a sakura y se pasea un rato por la casa…((//quien lo creeria//))Sasuke llega nuevamente con sakura.

Sasuke.-ah hola sakura que te trae por aqui?(-este ya traia una botella de licor recién abierta en su mano-)

Sakura.-(-con una gota estilo anime-)"vaya sasuke tiene lagunas mentales, mañana le dire que deje las bebidas"-oye sasuke porque no te recuestas debes descansar y yo debo ir a mi casa.

Sasuke.-demo sakurita-hic-no se donde esta mi cuarto.

Sakura.-sasuke ya estamos en tu cuarto.¬¬

Sasuke.-así? Jejeje oie oie eso que no me acuerdo eh-hi- cuando me despedí de naruto? Sakura.-sasuke¡¡(-sasuke la había abrazado y estaba encima prácticamente encima de ella-y lo digo lo mas literalmente que se puede-)

Sasuke.-weno weno si se onde quédate aquí que io-hic- ia me voy pues al fin que aqui naie me quiere-hic-naie¡¡(-gritaba sasuke según muy ofendido-)

Sakura.-"jamás creí que tratar con sasuke mientras esta ebrio seria tan problemático" OK sasuke-kun yo ya me tengo que ir se esta haciendo mas noche y me esperan allá ya acuéstate que comienzo a pensar que esto es otra de tus trampillas ¬¬.

Sasuke.-como crees io-hic-io jamás aria esoo..ja ja ja

Sakura.-esta bien te creo(-rodando los ojos…lo toma del brazo nuevamente para recostarlo en su cama, acurrucarlo taparlo y cuando estaba disponiéndose a salir de ahí cuando supone sasuke esta bien dormido oye susurrar a sasuke-)

Sasuke.-sakura...sakura.

Sakura.-"esta soñando conmigo?"(-piensa ella y se sonroja no puede evitar acercarse a escuchar ya que la curiosidad es una de sus debilidades((//al menos en este momento//))

Sasuke se levanta y sorprende a sakura que estaba sentada aun lado de el y quedan muy cercas uno del otro mas de lo debido...((//debo decirlo?//) a lo que sakura se sonroja como un tomate.

Sasuke.-sakura...los momentos mas lindos los eh pasado contigo.(-con sus manos suaves y varoniles le acerca a su cara la besa tiernamente durante un largo rato y sakura ps como no iba a responderle después del beso de abajo …otro mas le iba de maravilla-)

Después de un buen rato sasuke se separa lentamente de ella y la observa detenidamente guardando ese momento en su memoria((//si es que puede porque con esas lagunas mentales va a estar difícil jeje//))

Sakura aun sin abrir los ojos pronuncia en un suspiro-sasuke-kun...-abre lentamente los ojos disfrutando también ella ese momento tan maravilloso para ambos...se aparta un poco de el((//como puede? yo aprovecharía se pasa uu//))con su mano derecha empuñada a la altura de sucorazón y con la otra haciendo la distancia entre ellos.

Sasuke.-sakura no quiero ni pensar si un día me faltas tu, con tu sonrisa alegre y tu mirada llena de vida que me recibe cada día con los brazos abiertos.

Sakura.-sasuke-kun esto...esto fue un error...yo(-sasuke la interrumpe con vos firme pero son mostrarse molesto-)

Sasuke.-un error dices?¡...

Sakura.-así es yo no debí...¡ no debiste besarme...(-se voltea dándole la espalda((//queda aclarar que ella ya estaba de pie//))a sasuke tratando de ocultar un grato sonrojo-)sasuke-kun yo...yo...ya no te am...

(-sasuke la interrumpe denuedo se levanta de donde estaba y se acerca a ella por la espalda aprisionándola en un abrazo pasando sus brazos fuertes y varoniles por su cintura ((//esta parte no se si este bien narrada//))sasuke semi desnudo((//ósea sin camisa//)) acerca su rostro al cuello de la chica y lo besa tan pasional. da unos cuantos besos tiernos en ese lugar y pasa a susurrar su nombre cerca de su oreja ((//tan sexy-¬-//))-sakura…

sakura siente el aliento de el tan calido y fresco ala ves((//se preguntaran como si este ah estado bebiendo bueno pues esa es la magia de los escritores//))que le ase estremecer y unos escalofríos recorren todo su cuerpo tan placentero((//o gozante//)) para ambos su respiración ahora entrecortada a veces larga en un suspiro((//o jadeo//))y muchas veces corta delata el esfuerzo que hace por contener la ansiedad, los impulsos que le vienen y no se van de responderle y entregarse así como si nada ...pero((//siempre los ahí//)) no puede… siente culpa como si estuviese traicionando a alguien una persona inocente que no hizo mas que entregarle su amor incondicional y lo único que quiere es hacerla feliz.

Sakura.-sasuke-kun...yo...

Sasuke estaba abrazando a sakura, por que él deseaba k no se fuera de su lado

Sasuke.-sabes sakura el día k tú me dejaras yo dejara de vivir

(-dijo sasuke en un susurro al oído de la chica mientras la mantenía abrazada

Sakura no supo k responder ya no pudo resistir mas se sentía llena de muchos sentimientos en ese momento k solo se limito a tomar las manos del chico entre las suyas y …(11:15pm)

/////////////////////////////////////////////-------------------------------------////////////////////////////////////////////

(10:45pm)

Media hora antes En otro lugar con naruto, sai, y el otro((//ya saben yukishiro//))después de un rato de charla y yukishiro los invita a tomar por ahí pero quería dejar a naruto en su casa …naruto no se dejo afirmando que no estaba ebrio, yukishiro y sai no quisieron lidiar con el así que se lo llevaron con ellos…((//bien esto es algo que no les comente sai y yukishiro se llevan bastante bien aunque sai supiera que yuki es novio de sakura aun así¡//))  
llegaron a un baresillo pidieron unos tragos bebieron…ya andaban entrados ((//por que bebieron mucho muy rápido de un muy fuerte licor//)) y comenzaban a salir algunos sentimientos a la conversación que los estaban comentando entre ellos… entre desventuras traiciones amores y desamores salio al relucir el tema de sakura… 

Naruto.-no si tienes razón-hic-pero io ya no siento nada por sakura nadaa.

Sai.-nada?

Naruto.-nadaa-hic- weno solo amistad eso si…

Yukishiro.-jajaja ps cada quien sabe y tu sai?que siente por mi sakura?

Sai.-ja tu sakura jaja-hic- permíteme que me ría jaa jaa. Hace tiempo io me di cuenta que sakura no es ni tuya ni mía io ni siquiera tuve oportunidad-kuso(-bebe de su baso-).

Naruto.-eh? A que te refieres –hic-(-agarra la botella y bebe un buen de golpe-)((//pobre a este le va a da una congestión alcohólica//))

Sai.-es que io no-hic- no debí ilusionarme…io kuso¡¡como pude enamorarme si no era correspondido…(-finge llorar-)((//porque? Pues por que así actúan algunos borrachos-) itaii…(-maldecía su suerte-)

Naruto.-que pasa sai la morra no te quiso?

(-este ni se había dado cuenta que era sakura a la que se referían yuki y sai- yuki ps el estaba bebiendo en paz solo oía lo que decían y debes en cuando interrumpía-)

Sai.-no naruto io no sabia pero ahora lo se tal vez siempre lo supe nunca podré tenerla, se que será inútil que la busque, me di cuenta pero no quise aceptarlo…(-bebe mas-)  
yukishiro.- el que?-hic-

Sai.-que ahí alguien mas que yo y es el dueño de su amor…(-agacha la cabeza al punto donde unos de sus cabellos le tapan la mirada-).

Naruto.-quien?-hic-(-se sube a la barra agarra dos botellas y las bebe como loco-)((//si así es amigos, naruto esta borracho y ya se le subió al cerebro//))

Yukishiro.-… sasuke…(-dice serio se detiene deja de beber y mira en el fondo de su baso como si hubiere caído algo ahí moviéndolo en círculos se escuchaba a los hielos chocar entre si-)

Sai.-si-hic- ese maldito uchiha siempre el…argh(-se quejaba y gruñía a la ves que volvían a beber de sus vasos-) todo lo que había soñado de tenerla a mi lado, tendré que dejarlo y hacerme aun lado…

Yukishiro.-io se-hic-

Sai.-desde hoy voy a tener que olvidarla, aunque no quiera…-hic-

Naruto.-(-yuki lo baja de la barra le quita las botellas y lo sienta en un banco, naruto se pone serio y bebé de su vaso que le sirvió yuki-mientras el se bebía ahora las botellas-)porque eh?¡

Yukishiro.-por que antes de que yo llegara alguien ya le había robado el corazón…

Sai.-y no puedo hacer nada…ya me resigne…y lo eh decidido-hic-voy a tener que olvidarla…

Yukishiro.-es cierto lo se yo no cuento en su vida…(-lo interrumpe sai-)

Sai.-solo sasuke…(-bebé su vaso-) cantinero debe otro por favor(-gritaba mientras golpeaba la mesa para llamar la atención del cantinero-)

Yukishiro.-como dice sai además se que aunque me muera por ella y la espere todo el tiempo del mundo ella…ella vive por el…(-dice serio y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla, naruto solo observa y sai también…la lagrima cae asta el vaso que tenia yuki en sus manos y grita mientras lo tira fuertemente contra una de las paredes del local-)KUSOO¡¡¡

El lugar se llena de silencio y yukishiro aprieta los dientes en síntoma de celos y rabia, sai no quiere que vaya a pasar a mayores así que le habla lo calma y lo sienta en el banco le sirve una nueva bebida menos fuerte… pero yuki después de beberla pide que le sirvan vodka puro y havi lo hizo el cantinero…yuki lo bebio en un trago sin mostrar síntomas de molestia respiro profundo y cambio de tema…

Yukishiro.-vaya naruto no crei que te gustara tomar mucho¡¡

Naruto.-jejeje esque después del ramen esta la fiesta jejeje…

Sai.-oigan no cren que ya deberiamos irnos?

Yukishiro.-si tienes razon…

Naruto.-pero como creen si apenas estamos empezando io puedo-hic- aguantar mas de veras¡¡

Yukishiro.-será mejor que lo llevemos a su casa.

Sai.-si por que si no este nos va a arma un show.

Así los dos chicos sacaron a naruto arrastras del bar.…por el camino iba cantando una canción inventada y les decía que la cantaran con el ellos como también estaban ebrios ps también cantaron bueno solo yuki por que sai solo los observaba y se reía de ellos se peleaban en juego y hablaban serios de repente se reían y contaban chistes malísimos y así se la llevaron por todo el camino…llegaron a la casa de naruto abrió hinata lo llevaron asta la habitación y ahí dentro naruto les invitaba una copa se tropezaba con cada cosa chocaba con todo y en fin… se despidieron salieron y yuki acompaño a sai a su casa de ahí el se fue directo a la suya pero por el camino se le ocurrió ir a ver a sakura y cuando llego al Dep. de ella nadie abrió así que supuso que estaría en la casa de sasuke se dirijio alla…

Llego toco y como según el nadie abrio se fue…((//en realidad el solo dio tres golpez y no espero a recibir respuesta solo se fue//))(11:17pm)

/////////////////////////////////////////////////--------------------------/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(11:15pm)

Sakura no supo k responder ya no pudo resistir mas se sentía llena de muchos sentimientos en ese momento k solo se limito a tomar las manos del chico entre las suyas y …

Toc -toc -toc-…

Sakura se separo de el y bajo a abrir dejando a sasuke ahí solo….cuando iba bajando las escaleras se despidio de el a gritos y abrio la puerta no habia nadie se alegro y respiro con alivio …

Sakura.-" por un momento crei que seria yukishiro".(-se marcho a su casita-)

----------------------------------------sasuke en su habitación-------------------------

Sakura.-adiós sasuke-kun ya me tengo que ir y han venido por mi……(-fue lo ultimo que escucho decir a la pelirosa que ase unos instantes había estado con el-)

Sasuke.-adiós…sakura…

Se tumbo en su cama sin ninguna gentileza y observo la nada mirando hacia el techo de su habitación poco a poco se fue quedando dormido…

(11:20 pm)

//////////////////////////////////////////////////---------------------------------///////////////////////////////////////////

///////////////////ADVERTENCIAS AQUÍ VIENE EL LEMON…PERO como siempre el pero…COMO SOY PRIMERISA(escribiendo lemon) NO ESPEREN LA GRAN COSA…(bien quedan advertidos)

(9:45am)

14 horas antes en el lugar de entrenamiento del equipo de gai…una pareja discutía los conflictos que existían en su relación …la chica le recriminada que el ya no era romántico y que de un tiempo asía acá se había vuelto mas frió que antes ,ya casi no hablaba, no la besaba , solo besos en la mejilla y ya no la invitaba a salir…etc. ,etc. eso y que se sentía sola abandonada por su parte el chico comienza a hablar…

Tenten.-neji ya no se que hacer contigo… no se eh pensado que deberiamos…(-a ella se le hace un nudo en la garganta y no puede terminar la frase., es una accion de su cuerpo que le dice su conciente que no lo aga por que realmente no quiere-)((//aclarando se que es molesto pero tengo que hacerlo ..-bien pues aquí ellos llevan un tiempo junto y su relacion habia avanzado mucho en todos los sentidos-si es que me entienden-y de repente todo cambio por el trabajo que tenia neji no le había puesto mucha atención a su relación con tenten se confió mucho y ahora esta pagando sus consecuencias//))

Neji.-me dices todo esto ahora y se que es verdad todo lo que estas diciendo no lo puedo negar…yo me olvide de los pequeños detalles que te hacen tan feliz…últimamente me eh vuelto muy frió y distante contigo (-se acerca y la abraza con dulzura besa sus labios-)

Tenten.-…(-lo mira a los ojos…y sin decir nada sigue escuchando lo que neji tiene que decirle-)

Neji.-pero por favor no pienses en terminar…esta relación es sagrada para mi yo te amo demasiado…por favor perdóname esque mi mente al sentirte segura no supo valorar todo el amor que me daba, yo me arrepiento por favor no me dejes porque sin ti no soy nada ...por favor no te vaya de mi por que si te vas me quedare muerto en vida y mi mundo se acabara.

Tenten.-neji…(-sonríe –le toma el rostro y lo besa,-)

Neji responde el beso y la apega a su cuerpo profundiza el beso con su lengua después de unos segundos se separan y se observan a los ojos por unos minutos, al final habla neji…

Neji.- di que me perdonas…te prometo que no volverá a pasar…(-haciendo cara de cachorrito regañado-)((//ahí que mono se ah de ver//))

Tenten.-esta bien neji te perdono(-vuelve a besarlo-)…pero tendrás que invitarme a salir …

Neji.-claro que si(-la levanta en un abrazo ambos dan una vuelta de enamorados y la besa a la ves que la baja-)…es mas que te parece si hoy cenamos en mi Dep.?¡

Tenten.- me parece buena idea…

Hay ya los dos se ponen de acuerdo de a que hora verse y esas cosas…pasan las horas…(9:01)llega la hora de la cena y tenten puntual llega al Dep. de neji…toca a la puerta y antes del segundo golpe la puerta se abre neji la recibe y la hace pasar…

Neji.- pasa amor… estas radiante(-dice mientras cierra la puerta tras de si-)

Tenten.- gracias neji…(-se sonrojo-y observa como ah decorado el departamento neji-)oh neji jamás imagine que fueras a arreglar tu Dep. para una cita…bueno tu no eres un chico al que se le de eso…

Neji.-tienes razón pero lo hice porque eres tu mi invitada y solo debo ofrecerte lo mejor.(-se acerca y le roba un beso …sonríe galante-)

Tenten.-ahí neji…(-dice casi en un gemido, el cual hace que neji sienta un cosquilleo en el estomago-por así decirlo-)

Tenten y neji charlan cenan y ríen ambos de las cosas graciosas que hace lee y su sensei,…beben un poco de champán y un poco de vino que tenia neji por ahí…tenten hace un comentario…neji estaba en la cocina sirviéndose mas vino((//o sake//))…

Neji.-oh tenten por favor no me provoques

le llega por detrás y abrazándola por la cintura y besando continuamente su cuello, eso hacia que de tenten salieran risitas y uno que otro gemido aunque tratara de reprimirlo..

Tenten.-basta ya neji…déjalo para después, …quieres(-le da un largo beso en los labios y se sienta en el sofá…

Neji.-no puedo tenten eres demasiado sexy…(.-dice acercandose a ella sensualmente y besandola por todas partes-)

Tenten.-neji…amhm.…neji…(-pronunciaba la chica ya un poco excitada-)

Neji.-asta aquí llega mi limite vamos…

Se levanta le extiende la mano y la guia a su habitación, en el camino choca con un mueble y se lastima el dedo meñique de pie cae dolorido y sin querer tenten cae en sima de el …

Tenten.- ah…neji esto es una táctica o que…?

Neji.- algo así…(-la besa desenfrenadamente-)

Se levanta y lleva a tenten en bazos asta la habitación la recuesta delicadamente en la cama y nuevamente la besa apasionado…poco a poco van quitándose la ropa…

Tenten.-ahm… neji…que rico…sigue, sigue no pares..(-ahí gozando los dos-)

Neji.-oh…si tenten …que bien lo haces…(-ella también hacia su parte-)

Ya los dos sin ropa se empiezan a besar por todas partes neji baja besando desde la boca de su amada tan sensualmente como sea posible asta sus pechos y de ahí pasa a recorrer cada centímetro de su piel baja asta su ombligo y mas y mas abajo,…tenten se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama y arqueaba la espalda de tanto placer… neji se adentra con su lengua a las partes mas sensibles de tenten ((//bien lamento interrumpir pero debo decir que esto me lo aconsejo mi hermano//)) …sube de nuevo besa los labios de ella la acaricia, la besa…se hunden en un mundo de pasión y desenfreno…ya llegado el momento se pone sobre tenten ya muy extasiado…entre besos caricias y gemidos de ambos….neji siente que esta en su punto culminante y comienza a introducir su miembro por la intimidad de ella con un movimiento suave y sensual al principio haciendo que ambos lo disfrutaban cuanto podían ….poco a poco esos movimientos suaves se volvieron mas y mas rápidos, salvajes y con sentimiento dando todo de si en ese momento entregándose uno al otro con todo lo de su ser….así lo hicieron los dos asta que quedaron totalmente exhaustos, neji se recosto justo aldado de tenten mientras la seguía besando con un ultimo beso en su frente ambos quedaron durmieron abrazandoce …

Ala mañana siguiente…neji se despertó y sonrió al ver a su ángel dormida aun entre sus sabanas el no quería salir era muy temprano y queria verla despertar así que se durmió de nuevo…al rato tenten despertó y se lleno de gozo al saber que aun estaba ahí no se abia ido y la estaba abrazando…en ese momento se sentía tan protegida…la voz ronca de su amado la llama…

Neji.-buenos días cariño…

Tenten.-buenos días…(-se estira por toda la cama-)

Neji.-quieres desayunar algo?

Tenten.-mmm…creo que prefiero descansar un poco mas…(-se acurruca bajo las sabanas-)

Neji.-esta bien princesa(-le da un beso en la frente-) yo debo ir a conla hokage¿te veo después?…

Tenten.-claro(-se dan un largo beso -)

Tenten se vuelve a dormir y neji se baña se viste hace el desayuno y se marcha…al rato tenten despierta sale de la cama va y se ducha al regresar ve una nota junto a la mesa de noche donde también se encuentra el desayuno que neji le habia preparado(-sonrie para sus adentros-)…

_Nota:_

_Tenten:_

_hoy quiero decirte cuanto te amo, nunca lo dudes _

_y no encontré mejor manera que estoy versos,_

_siento dentro de mi algo que esta cambiando_

_y es algo que me amara a ti en alma y cuerpo_

_en ti de noche y día vivo pensando,_

_esta necesidad de amarte esta creciendo…_

_Tuyo por siempre _

_Neji_

_PD: te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo, ah y te amo._

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////-/-----/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/////////////////////////-/-/-/-///**

**Jejeje ps que le pareció u espero que les haya gustado…si si ya se neji no es así pero recordemos algo neji esta enamorado y lleva saliendo con tenten como 2 semanas o.o apresurado? Naaaa jeje **

_En el proximo capotulo:_

_¿ que destino les tiene preparado un encuentro nada casual?...quien se metio al depa de yuki?..con quien se acosto barney.._-ah perdon eso no- _digo quien se suicido en el puente?_

_Aberiguen esto y mas en las aventuras de naruto-_bien aunque casi no sale pero bueno-_(-sale cancioncita de escena dramatica-como cuando pillan al ladron-)_

**Siempre pueden dejar su opinión en un review yo lo leeré con mucho gusto n.n…**

**Por favor no me maten por el según yo chafa lemon …yo yo aun estoy aprendiendo a hacerlos tks seguro se dirán ps entonces que no lo haga …pues tienen razón tal vez no debí hacerlo pero lo hice u.u gomen ….ah pero a eso si quien lo leyó i aunque no le aya gustado del todo muchas gracias de todos modos n.n bueno lamento si decilucione a alguien con este lemon –u.u- pero ia verán que daré todo de mi para hacerlo mejor cada ves… **

**Mmmm pues creo que es todo oh si …..muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido y leído mi fic también a los que dejan y no review para mi se los agradezco de corazón espero sigan disfrutando y no de cansen que pronto ya verán en los próximos capítulos un poco mas de ese sasusaku que todos amamos…jejeje **

**Me despido de usted mi lector y mas grande conocedor, que con su opinión dará cuestión y dilema a mi novela(-o historia como sea ¬¬-) **

**(-iner Aut.: jajá jajá ándale si muy chida aka escribiendo cosas dizque elegantes-)(-aut.:cállate soy muy elegante-)(-inner Aut.: vaa eso no te lo cree ni un pepinotes-)**

**Jejeje n.nU disculpen mejor aquí me despido que me echo de cabeza yo sola…u.u.**

**Ja ne n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto no me pertenece mucho menos los personajes tan divinos que son de ****Masashi Kishimoto…ah excepción de ya saben quien.**

Bien antes de empezar quisiera disculparme-je je- es que en la narración anterior lo puse todo tan rápido que cambie algunas palabras y/o no explique cosas que debí explicar...Pero ahorita se los explico, por ejemplo:

Sasuke se porto emm…muy rarísimo, tks la explicación la verán mas adelante…en este mismo capitulo.

bueno ps me equivoque en la parte del lemon jeje-gomen n.nU- no era culminante la palabra que buscaba si no algo que se refiriese a vitalidad, Intensidad en la actividad y en el desempeño de sus funciones pues una palabra que se le atribuyera todo esto…ni modo ahí pala otra je je…

_¿odian a el entrometido?_

_Si yo se también lo odio (-y eso que es mi creación…bueno no lo odio pero es molesto-) pero lo voy a sacar ya verano de que forma…  
mmm mejor comienzo con el Cáp._

**Fracaso¡¡**

_En el capitulo anterior_

_Vimos que una relacion casi termina…que alguien bebio mucho…que alguien tiene mucha paciencia y el principio de una larga infidelidad…_

_///////////////////////////////////////////------------///////////////////////////------------------/////////////////////////_

_Sakura.-adiós sasuke-kun ya me tengo que ir y han venido por mi……(-fue lo ultimo que escucho decir a la pelirosa que ase unos instantes había estado con el-)_

_Sasuke.-adiós…sakura…_

_Se tumbo en su cama sin ninguna gentileza y observo la nada mirando hacia el techo de su habitación poco a poco se fue quedando dormido…_

Pero algo mejor dicho alguien no lo dejo dormir…

Tonto hermano menor por que dejaste que se fuera…-sip era Itachi- 

(-Sasuke se molesto y solo atino a cubrirse la cara con la almohada e ignorar al que tocaba la puerta-)

Itachi.-va mañana veras… (-Se marcho-)

////////////////////////////////////////////-----con sakura------------------///////////////////////////////////////////

_Sakura.-"por un momento creí que seria yukishiro".(-se marcho a su casita-)_

Al llegar asta su casa dejo las llaves, de un momento a otro llego asta su cocina tomo un baso lo lleno de leche y lo tomo rápido...subió rápido a su cuarto…saco sus ropas y se puso su pijama…se disponía a dormir((//estaba muy alterada //)) la misma pregunta de muchas que se hizo en el recorrido de casa de sasuke a la suya vino otra vez a su mente tan desconcertante que ni siquiera se explicaba que había pasado con ella por que por un segundo se le olvido el mundo alrededor y en los labios de el aquel que fue el primer amor de sakura y que la había tratado como a una chiquilla…ella se había propuesto a dejar atrás aquellos malos momentos y tratar de ser feliz con otro…entonces que le estaba pasando?... será que el echo de que afín le corresponda pueda cambiar las cosas??

La chica trataba de dormir y hacia un esfuerzo por olvidar lo que había pasado pero no podía…sentía como su corazón sacaba los sentimientos que durante un buen tiempo los mantuvo restringidos…no se comprendía como era que se sentía feliz por haber echo lo que hizo…bien la respuesta era clara era mentira que ya no amaba a sasuke…pero entonces que sentía por yuki?

Esa y mil preguntas mas le vinieron a la mente asta que se quedo dormida…

///////////////////////////////////////----------------------------///////////////////////////////////////

Afuera de la casa de yukishiro… ((//esto yo no se si aya este tipo de transporte en konoha…pero las pondré//)) Se ve una moto estacionada y no cualquier moto si no una bastante conocida…pero con todas las calmas del mundo entra y se prepara para dormir no sin antes investigar…llega asta la sala de estar y se encuentra con alguien que lo llama con un nombre raro…

¿?.- buenas noches Hideto

Yukishiro.-cállate ¡no me llames así ese ya no es mi nombre…

¿?.-calma calma no eh venido a pelear

Yukishiro.- a que as venido?? Hansamaku.

Subía con desgane asta su habitación y seguido de aquel tipo que no le agradaba para nada que estuviera ahí siempre que el aparecía una gran montaña de problemas con el…

Hansamaku.-o por favor después de tantos años aun me llamas así??

Yukishiro.-Hm.…que quieres? ya dime que tengo que dormir.

Hansamaku.-que un mal día?

Yukishiro.-si.(-dijo cortante-)

Hansamaku.-dime aun andas con esa linda pelirosa?

Yukishiro.-si y que?

Hansamaku.- imagino que los viejos amores vuelven y revuelven sentimientos…

Yukishiro.-a que te refieres?... será que…(-sospechaba lo peor-)

Yukishiro daba vueltas y vueltas por el lugar sin poder calmarse ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría pero aun así el no quería asimilarlo.

Hansamaku.-así es.(-sonreía triunfante-) te dije que eras solo un capricho de esa niña.

Yukishiro.- pero que?¡ demonios …que hiciste?.(-lo miraba acusadoramente-)

Hansamaku.-no mejor pregúntale a ella por que le correspondió.(-lo miraba serio-)

Yukishiro.- no tengo porque creerte…ella no aria algo así.(-su mirada bajo y dio directo al suelo-)

Hansamaku.- como dije aquellos polvos trajeron lodo o que? No lo imaginabas…

Yukishiro.-… (-Miraba atento un punto indefinido en la ventana que daba a la calle-)

Hansamaku.-vamos tienes que aceptarlo...ella jamás te amo.

Yukishiro.-claro… lo se…jamás eh pensado lo contrario…pero…

Hansamaku.- pero nada…o que pensabas que algún día olvidaría a ese amor por el que tanto lucho…ya debes dejarla ser feliz con el ya le corresponde (-se acerca asta el y pone su mano en su hombro-)bien amigo mió es hora de que hagas comenzar tu plan…

Yukishiro.-… (-lo miro incrédulo y a la vez comprensivo…asintió con la cabeza-)lo se.

Hansamaku.-mañana me presentas a tus amigos temporales.

Yukishiro.-vinieron lo otros.

Hanasamaku.-claro todos no falto ninguno…

Yukishiro.- y a que vinieron este no es un lugar para ellos.

Hanasamaku.-tu sabes que no se les puede negar nada.

Yuki se saca la camisa y se pone su pijama…el otro sale y va por un poco de vino vuelve ya que yuki esta vestido y lo encuentra sentado en la cama con mirada sospechosa.

Yukishiro.-dime tu drogaste a sasuke?

Hanasamaku.- out amigo no no no claro que no… casi pero no bueno al menos yo no fui.

Yukishiro.-crees que aya sido uno de ellos?

Hanasamaku.-probablemente.

Yukishiro.-que intentaban hacer? Querían ser descubiertos o que?...maldición ahora se me complican las cosas.

Hanasamaku.-vaya que si amigo…tendrás que salir un tiempo si no quieres que te involucren.

Yukishiro.-así lo creo.

Después de esa animada conversación se van a dormir el amigo de yuki duerme en el cuarto de visita…ala mañana siguiente yuki llama a casa de sakura…

Riiing, riiing, riing…

Sakura.-…

Yukishiro.-sakura?

Sakura.-ah ¡ h-hola.

Yukishiro.-estas bien?

Sakura.-…

Yukishiro.-sakura ¡

Sakura.-ah este si si que pasa?

Yukishiro.-mmmm sakura que paso ayer con sasuke?

Sakura.-… (-tenia un nudo en la garganta se le había ido la voz y comenzaba a tiritar…su mejillas se teñían de color carmesí y su corazón latía fuerte al recordar que por un segundo pensó en quedarse con el esa noche-)

Yukishiro.-sakura estas ahí?

Sakura.-si si es solo que me distraje es todo.((//mentirosa estas pensando en sasuke y su beso//))

Yukishiro.- esta bien sakura… quiero que me disculpes creo que no iré a su reunión de hoy.

Sakura.- por que?

Yukishiro.-es que un amigo llego ayer y le mostrare konoha…jajaja bueno solo lo llevare por ahí.

Sakura.- pero si tu tampoco conoces konoha…

Yukishiro.- es verdad jajaja pero no quiere que alguien mas lo guié es muy caprichoso ya sabes fresón. Jejeje.

Sakura.- por que no lo traes a la reunión no creo que se molesten.

Yukishiro.- oh no yo no podría les arruinaría la diversión.

Sakura.- para nada lleva a tu amigo aya nos vemos.

Yukishiro.- este bien no vemos.

Sakura.- adiós… (-seguido de esa despedida poco amorosa cuelgan-)

Del otro lado de la línea…

Hansamaku.- tal y como era de suponer tu noviecita es tan predecible…

Yukishiro.-mejor cállate y ponte algo para disimular no?

Hansamaku.- que? Tiene algo de malo como estoy vestido?

Yukishiro.- no es eso si no que estas vestido como un matón y no hay que levantar sospechas.

Hansamaku.- ok ok me cambiare pero no me gustara…

/////////////////////////////------------en casa de sasuke-----//////////////////////////////////////

Itachi saca a su hermano de la cama(literalmente) jalándolo de un pie ¡POM¡ cae al suelo

Sasuke.- auch¡ pero que?¡¡ Itachi por que me tiras¡¡

Itachi.- ahí que sacar la basura…

Sasuke.- y?

Itachi.- tengo que sacarte…

Sasuke.-ja ja que gracioso…(-se levanta pesadamente-) que rayos paso ayer que me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo mucha sed…

Itachi.- como pudiste ser tan estupido…(-negaba con la cabeza-)

Sasuke.- que? Que hice ayer?

Itachi.- te drogaron.

Sasuke.- que? Cuando? En donde ¿ en que momento?

Itachi.- no lo se pero lo que si se es que actuaste como un estupido ayer.

Sasuke.- ayer? Mmmm (- se pone a pensar y una gota estilo anime sale en la cabeza de sasuke-)no lo recuerdo que fue lo que hice?

Itachi.-tal y como lo sospeché

Sasuke.- pero dime que fue lo que hice (-sarandeaba a su guapísimo hermano ((//ahí lo siento-baba- 0¬0//))-)

Itachi.- suéltame o no te digo(- lo suelta-) pues nada malo solo le declaraste tu amor a sakura y la besaste.

Sasuke.-O.o o.O QUEEE?¡¡

Itachi.- y lo peor es que te portaste como un estupido… bueno más de lo normal.

Sasuke.-rayos y ahora que ago?

Itachi.-ja j aja (- estaba que se cagaba de risa- el era muy burlesco-)

Sasuke.- ya cállate que me haces sentir peor…ToT

Itachi.- pues tu te lo buscaste.(- se va aun riéndose-)

Sasuke.- maldito itachi solo sabe hacerme sentir mal… kuso y que le digo a sakura?que pensara ahora de mi? Itaii.¡¡

///////////////////////////////-----ya mas al rato en el ichikaru---------/////////////////////////////////////////

Todos conversando tenten y neji estaban ahí muy juntitos y comentándose una que otra cosita el oído y riendo divertidos, j eje y los otros que los miraban raros en especial por que pues neji no se comportaba así j eje era raro verlo tan amoroso y riendo((// lo eh cambiado totalmente lo siento//)) naruto quejándose de su cabeza y hinata apapachándolo sasuke miraba a sakura debes en cuando preocupado y sakura por asares del destino se tubo que sentar aun lado de el y estaba muy nerviosa trataba de no mirarlo((//pero como todas sabemos será imposible//)) así sus miradas se encontraban debes en cuando, en todo el rato que estaban ahí no había dicho nada ni su "hmn" característico, repentinamente hablo y todos voltearon a verlo para escuchar solo.

Sasuke.-…sa-kura

Sakura volteo y alguien interrumpió todos voltearon a ver al susodicho-todo mundo callado-.

Yukishiro.-(-gota estilo anime-) hola.

Naruto.- hola.

Sakura.-(sin recibimiento de beso ni nada-) hola yuki.

Los demás excepto neji.- hola.

Yukishiro.- j eje quiero presentarle a mi amigo que ha venido de visita a konoha y estará por aquí un buen tiempo.

Y se el amigo de yukishiro hace su aparición presentándose y saludando con una sonrisa coqueta (- a yuki vuelve a salirle esa gota en la cabeza no entiende que trama ahora-)

((//por dios ni que no lo supusieran es el de el apartamento//))

¿?.- hola mi nombre es… ("rayos olvide que debo inventarme un nombre kuso, que les digo, que les digo?")Es…ahaa (- voltea para todas partes-) Buyo.

Sakura.- buyo?

Buyo ((//es decir Hanasamaku//)).-sip así es mi nombre es Buyo Nakamura…aja.

Sakura.-y vienes aki por una misión o de placer.

Buyo.- ambas… (se acerca a tenten y toma su mano, le da un beso-) venir a konoha siempre será un placer puesto que aki están las mujeres mas bellas…dime preciosa cual es tu nombre(-le sonríe y neji lo mira fríamente-)

Tenten.- eh…tenten.

Neji.-ejem (-carraspea-)

Tenten.- y el es mi novio Neji n.nU

Buyo.- oh, tienes novio –hnm- afortunado

Yukishiro.- ajaja que gracioso vamos buyo será mejor que vayamos ah… por aya

Buyo.- que? Ah esta bien… ya venimos (-decía mientras era jalado por yuki-)

Tenten ve como se alejan y nota la mirada molesta de neji… que le da a entender " que te traes con ese?" y tenten muy inocente le replica.

Tenten.- quee?

Neji.- ah nada.

Sakura miraba como neji se ponía celoso por algo tan simple y voltea a ver a sasuke inconcientemente, sasuke voltea y la ve…ella se da cuenta y se gira asia otro lado muy sonrojada.

Sasuke.- sakura.

Sakura.-("ahí no que querrá? No quiero voltear" INNERSAKU: no mientas es todo lo contrario ahí sakurita después del beso de ayer creo que lo que mas quieres es estar con el. "que? Claro que no por que lo crees?"InnerSaku: por que tal ves soy tu lado mas conciente")…si sasuke-ku?

Sasuke.-quisiera hablar contigo.

Sakura.-("que no sea por lo de ayer no ahora")

////////////////////////////////////////////////--------------------------------///////////////////////////////////////////

**u.u batalle mucho para poder subir este Cáp. yo quería hacerlo mas largo pero algo me lo impidió. Les prometo que el octavo capitulo será muy largo vaya que si¡¡**

**por ahora este sera el capitulo…no me queda mas que decir mas que gracias a los reviews que an mandado y a todos los que siguen el fic …por el momento asta pronto.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
